Russian Roulette
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Lea a un sérieux problème, mais n'ose pas en parler a ses amis... Sora s'en doute un peu, mais le roux dément, et ce jour là, tout bascula... Yaoi SoLea *homophobes s'abstenir* Deathfic UA AxelxOC, RokuShion et XalRaku suggéré


**Me revoilà avec un OS un peu sombre, une Deathfic tragique, un SoLea, écrit après avoir écouté « Russian roulette » de Rihanna, après un petit bout de temps, à vrai dire !**

**Disclaimer**

**Aucun personnage a moi, tout à Monsieur Enix et à Monsieur Disney, sauf Loxsa et Nausicaa, qui sont de ma fic à chapitre « loxsa's destiny »… Même si j'aimerai qu'Axel soit mien, pas que en conscience…**

**Axel : Ben voyons.**

**Zoro *que fait-il ici ?* : Comme indiqué, c'est un SoLea, donc les homophobes, vous avez une croix en haut à droite de votre onglet fort utile !**

**Severus : Et nous, consciences de l'auteure, tenons à resignaler que ceci est une deathfic tragique, avec donc… **

**Axel : La mort d'un ou de plusieurs héros. Prévoyez des mouchoirs…**

**Zoro : De plus, un perso est assez dark… Enfin, vous verrez !**

**Je tiens à remercier mes consciences de leur intrusion, et j'aurai bien pu faire toute seule, j'ai 15 ans quoi !**

**Zoro : Oui mais après, tu te tiens plus…**

**Bouhou.**

**La fiction tout de suite !**

**Russian Roulette**

_Cela aurait pu être un jour comme les autres._

_Un agréable jour d'été. Le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances, il faisait bon, on avait prévu d'aller à la piscine avec Roxas, Axel, Marlulu, Larxy, Nam', les deux petites nouvelles qui ne sont plus si nouvelles du groupe qui s'appellent Loxsa et Nausicaa, ainsi que tout les autres…_

_Pourquoi tu m'avais rien dit ?_

_A moi, ton meilleur ami ?_

_A moi, qui t'es resté fidèle ?_

_A moi, qui t'aime ?_

_A moi, qui caresse ton si beau visage…_

_Lea, pourquoi ?_

.

.

.

Une belle journée ensoleillée commençait, un jeune garçon brun aux yeux océan, rempli de vie et pétillant, se leva guilleret de son lit, ayant omis de faire le silence, ce qui réveilla Roxas, son jumeau, et Axel, le meilleur ami de ce dernier.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, les conversations vont bon train, jusqu'à l'arrivée du jumeau d'Axel (beaucoup de gémellité ici dis donc !), qui a été sauvagement piétiné par Sora au réveil.

Lea : Sora, la prochaine fois, fais gaffe, je dors sur un clic clac a côté de ton lit…

Sora : Et ?

Lea : Marche dans les espaces au lieu de sauter partout !

Axel et Roxas éclatèrent de rire bruyamment, tandis que Sora prenait une teinte rouge n'ayant rien à envier aux folles coiffures rousses débraillées de Lea et Axel.

Cette coiffure rouge comme le brasier de son cœur, qui s'animait à la vue de ses yeux bleus bordés de feu, cette grande silhouette longiligne, vêtue d'un débardeur blanc moulant, d'une mini veste en cuir orange sans manches, d'un pantacourt beige ample, cachant de fines jambes, et les souliers qui seyait à son prince étaient des Converses rouge sang.

Sora *pensées en italique* :_ Attends… Prince ?... Oooooh oui, et je serais sa princesse…_

Sora était le meilleur ami de Lea, mais depuis quelques temps… Il semblait qu'un autre sentiment prenait vie dans son cœur… Et dans son corps.

Roxas :… Piscine ?

Axel : Attends Roxy, tu vois bien que So' bave, _on ne sait pas pourquoi…_

Sora : Gnééééééééoui ?

Roxas : Je disais : Pourquoi on irait pas à la piscine ?

Sora : Oh oui ! Et on invite Marluxia, Larxène, Naminé, Kairi, Riku…

Axel : Hé, mollo ! J'envoie pas de sms si rapidement !

Sora *qui continuait en bruit de fond* : Xion, Hayner, Pence Olette, Demyx, Darkside…

Roxas : Sora ? O.O' Darkside? Mais… C'est sa peluche ça…

Sora : Cloud, Leon, Aerith…

Axel : Euh… C'est des persos de FF ça ?

Roxas : SORA ! GLACE A L'EAU DE MER !

Sora : OU ? OU CA ? Ben y en a pas…

Axel : Ce que t'es bête ! ^^

Roxas : Ah ah ah !

Sora *qui a compris la blague* : MOUAH A AH AHA AARF AAAARF…

Personne n'avait remarqué que Lea était ailleurs, dans des pensées bien sombres… Et une envie irrépressible.

Non, se dit-il. Pas maintenant… je veux arrêter pour So'… Craque pas, craque pas…

Et merde.

Il lui fallait sa dose.

S'excusant, il alla dans la salle de bain, et sortit un papier plat, un autre enroulé, ainsi qu'un sachet de poudre blanche.

Il s'en fit deux traits, mais fixa ces deux traits blancs, tiraillé par ses envies interdites et la promesse qu'il avait faite. Il hurla un « NON ! » qui l'empêcha de continuer et balança la cocaïne par terre. Se rendant compte que toute conversation avait cessé dans la cuisine, et que pire, il entendait Sora, son meilleur ami, mais plus encore depuis peu, qui venait en courant et en cassant au passage un vase.

Sora *BAM BAM BAM* : LEA ! QU'EST CE QU'IL Y A?

Lea : Rien, je me suis cogné…

Sora : Tu m'a fais peur… *c'est pas non qu'on hurle quand on se cogne…-'*

Après un nettoyage rapide de la poudre blanche, et en se traitant de con, Lea se sentit frustré, il tenait mal le coup, depuis 3 semaines, mais il veut arrêter.

Il a peur. Il sent que cette journée va mal aller….

Les 4 garçons entendirent la sonnette et ouvrirent à deux jeunes filles, l'une qui portait d'étrange lentilles de vue avec une pupille semblable à celles des dragons des livres d'héroïc fantasy, recouvrant ses yeux vert turquoise, aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés, avec des oreilles discrètement pointues, un ras du cou à clous, un débardeur rouge avec un signe noir (organisation XIII) cousu dessus, un slim noir et des Docs noires. L'autre fille, maquillée et coiffée à l'égyptienne, portait un débardeur violet, révélant ses bras tatoués, un short noir et des converses noires. Par contre, bien qu'elle soit la jumelle de la première (gémellité, encore…), elle n'avait pas les yeux de lagon de sa sœur, elle les avait aussi orange que ceux d'un faucon.

Sora : Loxsa ! Nausicaa !

Nausicaa : Salut !

Loxsa, elle, étouffa sous le câlin d'un certain Axel.

Axel : Mon doudou !

Loxsa : Hé, jten prie…

Axel : C'est quand que tu me prêtes tes lentilles ? Alleeeeez on est le dernier jouur !

Loxsa : Naooon !

Axel *fait les yeux du chat potté*

Roxas : Insiste pas, elle est intraitable de ce côté-là…

Sora : On y va ?

Nausicaa : Ouais, on va être en retard !

Roxas : Ok : LEAA, ON S'EN VAAA !

L'adolescent roux, encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et se sentant mal, les rejoignit.

Quel contraste, entre la troupe joyeuse de Sora et l'air songeur et abattu de Lea !

D'ailleurs ce dernier le remarqua, et comme ils venaient d'apprendre qu'ils commençaient dans une heure, ils firent un tour, laissant Roxas avec Xion, sa petite amie, Axel, Loxsa et Nausicaa à leurs délires comme quoi il existeraient des créatures cherchant des cœurs et des hommes en noirs qui les tuaient afin de récupérer les cœurs et de faire un royaume des cœurs, vite rejoints par Larxène et Marluxia. Ils délirèrent donc à 5, surveillés par une blonde habillée de blanc qui appellerait l'infirmière au cas où le niveau de délire serait trop haut et qui répondait au nom de Naminé.

Sora et Lea marchait, Sora meublant le silence par une conversation entre lui-même et la nature, à peine écouté par Lea.

Sora :….ea ? Lea ?

Lea : Oui ?

Sora avait pris un air soucieux et sérieux.

Sora : Tu as l'air… Différent. Lointain même. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Lea : Rien…

Sora : Me mens pas. Je suis pas aveugle. Les autres aussi ont remarqués. Tu as des problèmes ? Est-ce que c'est les mecs bizarres qui t'avaient abordé l'autre soir, dont tu m'as parlé, et qui t'avais tabassé ?

Lea : Je…

Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire la vérité… Que depuis l'entrée en première, i mois de cela, il se droguait, pour oublier combien c'est dur, il n'arrivait pas, et ça le faisait se sentir mal… Et puis que comme il se sentait si nul, il pouvait pas dire à Sora qu'il était dans sa tête et dans son cœur, tout le temps…

Pourquoi aurait il voulu de lui, trop maigre, se fringuant mal, avec une coiffure trop bizarre ?

Et un junkie, de plus…

Si son cher Sora apprenait que ces mecs avec qui il s'était battu, il y a une semaine de cela, étaient des dealers qu'il n'avait toujours pas payés ?

Sora : Dis moi…

De son côté, le brun s'inquiétait. Pourquoi son meilleur ami ne voulait rien lui dire ? Les amis c'était fait pour ça, non ?

Lea : Rien de bien important…

Sora : Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… Pourquoi ?

Lea : C'est trop personnel…

Sora : Tu es amoureux ?

Une échappatoire pour Lea, une torture pour Sora.

Lea :… Oui.

Sora sentit des larmes remonter de ses glandes lacrymales, tandis que dans son imaginaire auditif, un grondement se fit entendre, et un bruit de cassure au niveau de la poitrine aussi.

A l'étonnement de Lea, Sora s'enfuit en courant tellement vite qu'il rejoignit Loxsa, la plus proche, en 5 secondes 3, et se mit à chialer dans ses bras, à 157 mètres de Lea, qui continua de marcher, dans ses pensées.

Il s'approcha d'un bosquet d'arbres assez sombre, à côté du stade de son lycée, où il s'assit, détaillant les déchets tout autour de lui.

?: Enfin seuls…

Lea sentit un regard malfaisant sur son dos, il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec…

Lea : Xi… Xigbar !

Xigbar : T'as réussi à foutre une sacrée rouste à Xaldin, tu sais ? Xemnas n'es pas content du tout, et tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui payent pas…

Un canon de pistolet luit faiblement dans la pénombre du bosquet. Lea déglutit.

Xigbar : Mais comme le maitre est de bonne humeur, il te laisse le choix : tu payes, tu couches avec, tu joues ou tu crève.

Lea : J'ai pas le choix…

Xigbar : Tu seras pas déçu, petit… Xemnas est très doué au pieu…

Lea : Euuuuh nan…

Xigbar : Le jeu alors ?

Lea : … Oui.

Xigbar : On a ton num', on peut te localiser… Si tu te défiles, prépare-toi à jamais revoir la lumière d'un nouveau jour.

Le loup disparut, Lea était terrorisé, il n'osait plus bouger. Comme un automate, il se leva et alla dans la cour rejoindre ses amis, à l'exception de Sora, qui pleurait dans un coin opposé de la cour, avec une Loxsa qui savait pas quoi faire pour le consoler et une Nausicaa qui était morte de rire face a cette scène.

Ils rentrèrent en cour, après que Sora fut (enfin) calmé, et Lea s'est à peine assis qu'il entendit une vibration dans sa poche. Il sortit discrètement son portable sous la table.

**De : Dragonne **(comprenez Loxsa)

**Reçu à : 09h45**

**Alors, tu lui as dit ?**

**A : Dragonne**

**De quoi tu cause ?**

**De : Dragonne**

**Reçu à : 09h53**

**Tu me prends pour une conne ? Tout le monde, même les profs, ont remarqués ton comportement, surtout lorsque Sora est là… Tu me suis ?**

**A : Dragonne**

**Je lui ai pas dit…**

Un soupir exaspéré et de colère se fit entendre dans la classe de physique.

Professeur : Très bien, mademoiselle Antegami, si vous voulez faire le cours à ma place, vous le dites ? Savez-vous au moins votre cours ? Vous fichez quoi ici sinon ? Ce n'est pas comme cela que vous rattraperez votre moyenne !

Loxsa *sort de ses gonds* : Je vous rappelle juste que c'est le dernier jour, alors ma moyenne, jme la mets dans le… Axel, qu'est ce que tu… !

Axel venait de l'embrasser, toute la classe semblait surprise et avait la bouche bée, même la prof !

Axel interrompit le contact, lui et la fille étaient aussi rouge l'un que l'autre.

Axel : C'aurait été con si tu te faisais coller pour le mercredi de la première semaine en terminale…

Loxsa : Grand con… Toi et ton frère vous êtes cons…

Axel : Veux tu alors de l'amour d'un con ?

Loxsa : Etant une conne, oui, ça me va très bien…

Elle prit l'initiative de lui faire un bisou rapide, et comme la prof ne semblait plus avoir la force nécessaire pour donner son cours, ils sortirent tous après 20 minutes en classe (ils sont forts !)

Sora : Leeeeeeeaaa… Pourquoi Loxsa a dit que toi et ton frère vous êtes cooooooons ?

Lea : Je suis amoureux et j'ose pas le dire…

Sora *qui avait oublié l'épisode du matin* : C'eeeeesst quiiii ?

Lea : Quelqu'un que tu connais parfaitement, sans le connaître entièrement pourtant…

Sora : Maieuh pourquoi tu dis paaaas ?

Lea : T'as l'air d'un sale gosse.

Sora : Méchant !

Lea : Merci du compliment !

Sora : Mais…

**Tibilibili ! Tibilibili !**

Lea : Va avec les autres, j'ai un appel…

Sora : Grouille !

**Appel entrant**

**De : Xemnas**

Lea : Et meeerde… Allo ?

Xemnas : Ce soir, dernier étage de la baraque que vous appelez « cabane hurlante » à 21h00… Le coucher de soleil… Peut être ton dernier…

Lea : Et le jeu, c'est quoi ?

**Tuuut tuuut tuuut…**

Lea : La cabane hurlante, 21h00…

Il se remit en route.

Lea : Peut être le dernier…

Les larmes coulèrent, mais, en sortant au soleil qui montait haut dans le ciel, il les sécha rapidement et rejoignit ses amis.

**(ellipse-fin de cours-18h-3 heures avant le jeu)**

Ils s'étaient tous réunis afin de se dire au revoir, Lea ayant un comportement plus que bizarre et disant a tout le monde qu'il l'a toujours aimé beaucoup très fort et que même si on ne se revoyait plus, on se reverrait dans une autre vie, y comprit a toute une classe de sixième et a la fameuse prof de chimie, souhaitant au passage ses vœux de bonheur a Axel et Loxsa, bien qu'elle soit toujours sous le choc *sous le coup de l'émotion*.

Sora arriva en courant.

Sora : HEEEY ! Vous n'avez pas oubliez, on a piscine !

Lea : MON MAILLOT !

Sora : Ben cours, tu nous rejoindras, je dirais à l'hôtesse de garder ton tiquet !

Lea se précipita chez lui, et sentit son téléphone vibrer.

Le nom qui s'afficha lui glaça le sang.

**De : Xemnas**

**Reçu à : 18h10**

**Changement d'heure. Soit à la cabane hurlante a la demie, dans trois quarts d'heures tout au plus. On est finalement au complet pour le jeu.**

Lea :… Non…

Il écrivit à la va vite sur un papier pour prévenir ses parents d'un retard.

Signé de ses larmes.

Il écrivit également un sms qui s'enverra automatiquement à Sora, au cas où ce ne serait pas bon pour lui… Ou il lui révéla ses sentiments, et rajouta, tel qu'il connaissait son ami, de ne pas venir.

**De : Inconnu**

**Reçu à : 18h19**

**C'est Xigbar. Grouille-toi gamin**

**A : Xigbar**

**Comment t'as eu mon num' ? Et c'est quoi ce jeu, merde ?**

**De :Xigbar**

**Reçu à : 18h20**

**On sait tout sur toi… Normal, non ? Tu es, **_**ou plutôt était**_**, un de nos plus fidèles clients… Jusqu'à ce que tu ne paye plus. C'était vilain de ta part, tu sais ?**

**A : Xigbar**

**Et le jeu ?**

**De : Xigbar**

**Reçu à :18h22**

**Tu a de la chance. Toi et 4 autres non payants, vous allez jouer à un jeu noble. La roulette russe.**

Le portable de Lea tomba par terre.

Lea : Je suis dans la meeerde…

Il avait accepté le jeu de Xemnas, le trafiquant de drogue le plus connu du pays. Avec lui, c'était simple : Ou tu joue, ou tu meurs.

Lea n'avait plus qu'à espérer sa bonne étoile.

Il se mit en route. 10 minutes plus tard, il était devant une vieille maison, ayant la réputation d'être hantée, aux fenêtres condamnées et au crépi décollé : la cabane hurlante.

Le message pour Sora partit.

**Au même moment…**

Sora pensait et riait en même temps, pensait a la piscine et riait aux éclats cause de Marluxia et de ses blagues… Un peu nulles, il fallait le dire.

Il sentit une vibration dans son pantalon et en sortit son portable.

Sora : C'est Lea !

Loxsa : Enfin ! Il va lui dire !

Axel : Crie pas victoire si tôt, c'est peut être qu'il a perdu son maillot…

Sora : Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Nausicaa : Nan rien… C'est l'instinct yaoi.

Xion : Ah ah ah vous êtes trop mar… Sora ?

Sora lisait le sms de Lea, il devenait aussi pâle que la mort et des larmes commençaient à couler.

Marluxia : Sora ? SORA !

Il retient Sora, qui faillit chuter, abasourdi et ayant l'impression d'avoir plusieurs pieux de glace dans le cœur.

Larxène : Sora ? Répond !

Sora :…ea…

Il tendit le portable et tous lurent le message de Lea

**De :Lea**

**Reçu à : 18h32**

**Bonjour Sora, c'est Lea. Comme je te connais, tu va sûrement hurler aux autres que c'est moi, et Loxsa va dire qu'il était temps que je te dise quelque chose. Et en effet, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.**

Marluxia : là ça va…

Sora *toujours blanc* : Plus loin…

**SMS : Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais depuis peu je pense à toi, plus, beaucoup plus, et pas qu'en ami. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je t'aime… Je n'osais pas te le dire…**

Loxsa : Il était temps, franchement !

Marluxia : Oh meeerde…

Loxsa : Que… ?

**SMS :… Mais maintenant que c'est dit… Et que l'on doit pas avoir de secrets dans un couple, si tu m'aimes bien sur… C'est que j'ai un truc a t'avouer, a propos de mon comportement bizarre et des mecs qui m'avaient tabasser… Ces mecs étaient des dealers. Ils m'ont frappé car je n'avais pas payé la dernière fois… Oui Sora, Lea, ton meilleur pote, est un drogué. Un junkie. Mais Sora, par amour pour toi, j'ai arrêté, même si c'est dur. Si j'ai commencé, c'est parce que le stress me collait trop… C'est pas une excuse valable. A cette heure, tu dois être en route vers la piscine, tu va t'amuser… Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te rejoindre. Les dealers sont sous les ordres de Xemnas…**

Marluxia : Xemnas… Ce nom…

Xion *blanche* : Un des plus grand trafiquants de drogue du pays… Les Erinyes (ndla : déesses de la vengeance en Grèce, aux nombre de 3, poursuivant les criminels afin de venger les familles réclamant réparation) ne prennent même plus la peine de le poursuivre pour ses crimes… Il est capable de tuer des gosses sans ciller… Et personne n'a réussi à l'attraper…

**SMS : Avec lui, quand on paye pas, c'est coucher avec lui… Mais je veux me préserver pour toi, Sora, même si je crois qu'après cette révélation tu ne voudras plus me voir, même en peinture… Mourir, tout simplement… Ou jouer à un jeu… Et je vais donc jouer à la roulette russe…**

Loxsa recula de l'écran, comme si il lui brulait les yeux, et trembla dans la chaleur du soir d'été, horrifiée.

Larxène : C'est… C'est quoi… La roulette russe…

Marluxia : Un jeu de hasard… Si t'as pas un bon jeu, tu dois prendre un pistolet, et mettre le canon sur la tempe… Si c'est a blanc, t'es sauf… Mais si c'est chargé…

Ils déglutirent tous.

Larxène : IL FAUT L'ARRETER !

Nausicaa : J'appelle mon père, il est brigadier, on le coincera, ce Xemnas !

Deux minutes après, 5 voitures de police arrivèrent, un homme de forte stature, brun aux yeux bleu, sortit de l'une.

Lexaeus : Montez, vous m'expliquerez. A-t-il dit l'endroit ?

Sora : Il… Veut pas… Que vous y alliez… ça signifierais la mort pour tous les joueurs… Et puis il l'a pas dit…

Lexaeus : Réfléchissez, réfléchissez !

Ils furent rejoints par des camions de l'armée, et un hélicoptère pour la surveillance aérienne.

Marluxia : Autant de monde…

Xion : Xemnas est un grand ténor de la drogue, et il a toujours réussi à s'échapper jusque là…

Sora était vide. Une image remplissait sa tête toute entière. Lea.

Lea.

Lea.

Lea.

Le…

Larxène: La cabane hurlante.

Lexaeus: Sure?

Larxène : Pour un endroit où jouer des jeux dangereux sans être dérangé, et sans déranger les voisins par des coups de feu, il n'y a pas mieux.

Naminé : Une vieille bicoque lugubre…

Lexaeux : Ok.

Il fit signe aux voitures de police et aux camions camouflage, ainsi qu'à la conductrice de l'hélico, et tous se mirent en route.

**Cabane hurlante, pendant ce temps…**

On appelait cette vieille baraque, inhabitée depuis la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, la Cabane hurlante, pour sa ressemblance avec un certain bâtiment du monde fantastique d'Harry Potter, et hurlante à cause des horreurs que des nazis ont faits en cet endroit sur des enfants de résistants…

Lea est arrivé pile à l'heure dans une grande pièce, devant être la salle à manger. Les 4 autres joueurs étaient là.

Ils ont joués, il a gagné.

Une jeune fille rousse, au nom évoquant la mer, dut prendre le pistolet.… Et s'éclata la tête.

4 joueurs jouaient dans la cuisine.

Ce fut au tour d'un blond de saisir l'arme. Cependant, au dernier instant il la dévia. Luxord, un des gardes du corps de Xemnas, qui les surveille, avec Xaldin et Xigbar, exécuta le blond et dit aux 3 joueurs restant que c'est ce qu'ils les attendaient s'ils se dégonflaient.

3 joueurs étaient dans la salle de bain, une fille aux cheveux bleus finit à égalité avec Lea. Ils durent tirer tout les deux. Lea en sortit vivant, tandis que la fille dormait sur le sol, un trou net sur une tempe.

2 joueurs se défièrent dans la chambre. Ils se bagarrèrent car ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur les résultats. Un coup partit, et le brun terrestre s'effondra, une main sur le cœur.

Lea, taché de sang, se leva, le pistolet à la main.

Il monta dans le grenier.

Xemnas : C'est toi qui a gagné…

Lea ne pouvait voir que ces deux yeux d'ambre doré qui ne clignaient pas, luisant dans la pénombre.

Xemnas : Félicitations, Lea…

Lea : Je ne veux pas de félicitations pour ça…

Xemnas : Non, pas pour ça… Mais pour avoir balancé à la police, sale mouchard !

Lea : Hein ?

PAAW !

Le roux s'écroula sur le sol.

Xemnas : On s'en va.

Lui et ses acolytes s'enfuirent dans le jardin aux herbes folles.

**Presque à la fin du jeu, dehors…**

PAAW !

Lexaeus : C'est le 3ème…

Naminé : Ne peut-on pas rentrer ?

Lexaeus : Ils sont armés…

Sora : S'il vous plaît …

Des bruits de dispute violente, suivit d'un coup de feu.

Un silence de mort… Puis Sora put apercevoir, à la fenêtre du grenier, deux inquiétants yeux jaunes qui disparurent.

PAAW !

Silence de mort.

Puis…

Policier : LES SALAUDS ! ILS SONT PASSES PAR DERRIERE !

Quelques soldats forcèrent la porte et pénétrèrent dans la maison, suivis par les enfants, protégés par deux soldats chacun…

Sora reconnut dans la salle à manger Kairi, son amie d'enfance, qui, à l'entrée au lycée, est devenue une racaille…

Dans la cuisine, Naminé pleura son frère Ventus, qui avait bien caché son jeu a elle et sa famille.

Deux policiers trouvèrent le corps d'Aqua, belle dans la mort, ainsi que celui de Terra, qui étaient frère et sœur, mais qui avaient mal tournés.

Nulle part, aucune trace de Lea.

Personne n'avait vu Sora monter au grenier.

Arrivé au grenier, Sora s'habitua a la pénombre… Et reconnut Lea, allongé dans la poussière.

Sora : Non… Lea, non !

Il s'agenouilla à côté de Lea, ses yeux fermés pour l'éternité, un trou dans la poitrine, à l'emplacement exact de son cœur…

Il fit ce qu'il aurait voulu faire depuis qu'il savait pour cet étrange sentiment.

Il embrassa doucement ses lèvres encore chaudes.

_Cela aurait pu être un jour comme les autres._

_Un agréable jour d'été. Le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances, il faisait bon, on avait prévu d'aller à la piscine avec Roxas, Axel, Marlulu, Larxy, Nam', les deux petites nouvelles du groupe qui ne sont plus si nouvelles qui s'appellent Loxsa et Nausicaa, ainsi que tout les autres…_

_Pourquoi tu m'avais rien dit ?_

_A moi, ton meilleur ami ?_

_A moi, qui t'es resté fidèle ?_

_A moi, qui t'aime ?_

_A moi, qui caresse ton si beau visage…_

_Lea, pourquoi ?_

Puis il le vit.

Naminé demanda où est Sora.

Le pistolet que Lea tenait. Il le prit.

Ils le cherchèrent dans la maison, mais ne le trouvant pas, ils commencèrent à paniquer.

Ce bel éclat argent…

« Le grenier ! On n'a pas regardé le grenier ! »

Il approcha le canon de sa tempe…

Ils s'y précipitèrent, sentant que quelque chose allait se produire…

Et tira.

Fin


End file.
